hypnosis_micfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ore ga Ichiro
"Ore ga Ichiro" es el Solo de Ichiro Yamada en el Álbum Buster Bros!!! Generation Letra |-|Kanji= (俺が一郎 u better know ma steelo) これがプロローグ　初めの一歩 踏み出さない奴にはない進歩 常にNO.1 player　蹴散らすぜヘイター 行く手阻む奴にゃpayback We are the Dream team　その名を BUSTAR (bros！) ブクロ代表　カス蹴っ飛ばすか 行くぜ fake rapper　退治　無い容赦 情け無用「いっちょ本気出すか」 弱者いじめは柄じゃねえ 強者倒すことにしか興味ねえ 誰が裂ける　おれら兄弟の絆 疼きだすぜ　あの日の古傷が 1 for the show. and 2 for ma bros. なら 3 for the hood, で　俺ら参上 (holla) 俺が一郎　ここらで一度 お見知り置きを REP buster bros yo 「one」who's the one 真の RAPPER 「two」rule the world I'm the リーダー 「three」言えよ say ma name louder (俺が一郎 Big bro in the house yo) これが伝説のヒプノシス MIC Hip Hop の新時代　到来 まだいけるか？ Hands in the air yo 言えよ who's the one「それは一郎」 これが新世紀の RAP. new generation あっと言わせる flow. skill なら ma job ビビったガセ rapper. murder する戦法 速攻で片付けて battle で圧倒 まだ見ぬ天井があることが おれらのゲンドウ力闇を切り裂く 明日が雨(レイン)でも　仲間をシンジ flow で刺して rhyme で打つパンチ 無いぜ限界　すで前代未聞の skill で 前人未到さ 仲間や家族　兄弟のためだ どんな戦況でも　逃げちゃダメだ 中途半端なら出直せ wack じゃないぜ おれに勝つ可能性 (u know？) 向かう敵陣 think なら better feel 向かうとこ敵なしだ　いざ出陣 「one」who's the one 真の RAPPER 「two」rule the world I'm the リーダー 「three」言えよ say ma name louder (俺が一郎 Big bro in the house yo) これが伝説のヒプノシス MIC Hip Hop の新時代 到来 まだいけるか？ Hands in the air yo 言えよ who's the one「それは一郎」 never ever disrespect ma crew 仲間　家族　舐めたら kill 'em　容赦なく おれら兄弟　揃えば無敵だろ どんな作戦も　完璧に遂行 曲がったことが大嫌い 筋通すため歌うから give me da MIC これは決意表明 MIC　通し鼓膜に共鳴 浮かぶ明快な光景 夢掴んだら離すな兄弟　理想が現実 超えるその日までは never give up　声で使徒(しと)める悪徒 次のインパクトに備えろ rum show I luv Hip Hop これが道標 切り開く道で　連れてくぜ異次元 着いて来れるやつは来い　いくぜ 新たな天井　超えたその先へ 「one」who's the one 真のRAPPER 「two」rule the world I'm the リーダー 「three」言えよ say ma name louder (俺が一郎 Big bro in the house yo) これが伝説のヒプノシス MIC Hip Hop の新時代　到来 まだいけるか？Hands in the air yo 言えよ who's the one　「それは一郎」 |-|Romaji= (Orega Ichiro u better know ma steelo) Kore ga purorogu hajime no ippo Fumidasanai yatsu ni wanai shinpo Tsuneni NO.1 player kechirasu ze heita Yukute habamu yakkonya payback We are the Dream team sono na wa BUSTER (bros!) Bukuro daihyo kasu kettobasu ka Ikuze fake rapper taiji nai yousha Nasake muyo “itcho honkidasuka” Jakusha ijime wa gaa jyanee Tsuwamono taosu koto nishika kyoumi nee Dare ga sakeru orera kyoudai no kizuna Uzukidasuze ano hi no furu kizu ga 1 for the show. and 2 for ma bros. nara 3 for the hood, de orera sanjo (holla) Ore ga Ichiro kokora de ichido Omishi oki wo REP buster bros yo “One” who’s the one shin no RAPPER “Two” rule the world I’m the rida “Three” ieyo say ma name louder (Ore ga Ichiro Big bro in the house yo) Korega densetsu no hipinoshisu MIC Hip Hop no shinjidai to rai Madaikeruka? Hands in the air yo Ieyo who’s the one “Sore wa Ichiro” Korega shinseki no Rap. New generation Atto iwa seru flow skill nara ma job Bibitta gaze rapper. Muder suru senpo Sokko de kadadzukete battle de atto Mada minu tenjoy ga arukotoga Orera no Gendo ryoku yami wo kirisaku Ashita ga rain demo nakama wo shinji Flow de sashite rhyme de utsu panchi Naize genkai sude zendai mimon no skill de zenjin mito sa Namaka ya kazoku kyoudai no tameda Donna senkyou demo nigecha dameda Chuutohanpanara denaose wack jyanaize Oreni katsu kanousei (u know?) Mukau tekijin think nara better feel Mukau toko teki nashida iza shutsujin “One” who’s the one shin no RAPPER “Two” rule the world I’m the rida “Three” ieyo say ma name louder (Ore ga Ichiro Big bro in the house yo) Korega densetsu no hipinoshisu MIC Hip Hop no shinjidai to rai Madaikeruka? Hands in the air yo Ieyo who’s the one “Sore wa Ichiro” Never ever disrespect ma crew Nakama kazu nametara kill ‘em youshanaku Orera kyoudai soroeba mutekidaro Donna sakusen mo kanpeki ni suikou Magatta koto ga daikirai Suji tosu tame utaukara give me da MIC Kore wa ketsui hyoumei MIC Toushi komaku ni kyoumei Ukabu meikaina koukei Yume tsukandara hanasu na kyoudai risou ga genjitsu Koeru sono hi made wa Never give up Koe de shitomeru akito Tsugi no inpakuto ni sonaeru rum show I luv Hip Hop korega michishirube Kirihiraku michi de tsuretekuze i jigen Tsuite kureru yatsuwa koi ikouze Aratana tenjou koeta sonosakihe “One” who’s the one shin no RAPPER “Two” rule the world I’m the rida “Three” ieyo say ma name louder (Ore ga Ichiro Big bro in the house yo) Korega densetsu no hipinoshisu MIC Hip Hop no shinjidai to rai Madaikeruka? Hands in the air yo Ieyo who’s the one “Sore wa Ichiro” “One” who’s the one shin no RAPPER “Two” rule the world I’m the rida “Three” ieyo say ma name louder (Ore ga Ichiro Big bro in the house yo) Korega densetsu no hipinoshisu MIC Hip Hop no shinjidai to rai Madaikeruka? Hands in the air yo Ieyo who’s the one “Sore wa Ichiro” |-|Español= Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Buster Bros!!! Categoría:Ichiro Yamada